


The Wolf & The Wasp

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Artorias and Ciaran have some alone time.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker & Lord's Blade Ciaran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Wolf & The Wasp

It was a warm summer night in Lordran. The Royal woods gained an unearthly glow as the luminous moss came to life and the fireflies danced between the trees. Most of the creatures of the night were going about their business, but on this night there was one grove in particular they were keen to avoid.  
On the ground near a large oak tree a massive great sword was embedded into the ground. Not far from it was a porcelain mask, it's unblinking gazed was fixed on the sky above.

Artorias couldn't help but smirk at the assassin underneath him. Her blonde hair was hanging loosely in its tussled braid. Her large brown eyes were staring intently at him, observing his every move. The pale moonlight danced across her bare skin giving her a faint glow. He lowered himself down, propping himself up on his elbows. He could feel the fluttering of her heart as he began to kiss her neck. Darkwraiths weren't the only thing being hunted tonight.

Ciaran squirmed slightly, the ground under her was cool and pleasantly damp on her skin. She let out a hiss as she felt a sharp pricking on her skin, Artorias was nipping away at her collar bone. Slowly he looked up at her, his silver eyes glowed in the moonlight. In that moment he was every bit like his namesake, and something about that feral stare sent a chill down her spine. She wasn't afraid of the wolf though, at the slightest complaint he'd become a whimpering puppy, pouring out apologies and tending to her injuries.

Reaching up she pulled him down and began to kiss him. He gave a low rumble of approval as she ran her hands along his back, letting her nails trace over his skin. He led a slow and steady pace, pausing only for a moment to breathe before going in again. She gave a muffled moan as a warm, calloused hand slid below her waist and began running circles around her sensitive spot. Artorias grinned as he watched her cheeks turn red. "For a woman with a heart of ice it doesn't take much for you to melt does it?" He said lowly. "For a man called the wolf knight you are quiet tame." She shot back.

His hand stopped and he moved to spread her legs open. "You think I'm tame? My dear you are sadly mistaken." Artorias chuckled. "If it's a beast you seek, then you've found him." Ciaran wasn't sure what was hotter in that moment, the growl in his voice as he spoke or his smoldering gaze. She didn't have time to think before she felt something warm going inside her. She let out a low moan as he hit another hot spot, she felt one hand grasp both of hers and pin them over her head.

Artorias delighted in the mewls and cries Ciaran made as he fucked her senseless. But even despite the moment he was being careful not to get too rough, he wanted to please her not hurt her. To most the assassin was standoffish and aloof, but to him she was sweet and at times adorable. She never looked prettier than when she was reduced to a muttering, mumbling, mess. Just then she was lying there with her mouth open, eyes closed, and a look of bliss on her face. He wished this night would never end...

.................

It was past midnight and all of Anor Londo was asleep. Artorias crept in through a back door to his room, his weapon was strapped to his back as he carried Ciaran in his arms. On the way home she had tripped and twisted her ankle on a tree root. Setting her on his bed he helped her out of her boots and grabbed his medicine kit from his bathroom. While he was there he set out some towels and got a bath started. When the water was at the right temperature he helped Ciaran undress and then helped her into the bath. While she scrubbed with the soap he went through her hair with a comb to check for ticks and other debris. Once she was clean she dressed in one of her thin, black nightgowns and Artorias set her on the bed.

Pulling out a miracle scroll he fumbled through the prayer a few times. Of all the knights, he was the only one who couldn't cast a miracle. Eventually Ciaran had to take the scroll from him and do it herself. He pouted slightly as he laid next to her on the bed. "Why can't I remember a simple prayer?!" He sighed. "You tried your best. At least you're not like Ornstein he's worse than you are at healing miracles." Ciaran said as she cuddled close to him.

Artorias had to laugh, the last time Ornstein tried to heal himself he'd shocked himself instead. His master had to take over so his knight didn't electrocute himself. He looked over to Ciaran to see she was already fast asleep. Wrapping his arms around her he closed his eyes and drifted off.


End file.
